With a Purpose
by TriquetraWarrior
Summary: Two new students at hogwarts require the Charmed ones. Jason (is a witch) and Phoebe are to be married. Paige single and unemp. Piper and Leo together with Wyatt and expecting.
1. The Proposal

With a Purpose  
  
Summary: With two new coveted pupils at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and McGonagall are taking no precautions and are asking the Halliwells to help. This takes place during the Hogwarts' gangs 6 year and the Halliwells 6 year. The Titans never existed so Leo is still at home and Wyatt is 1 year old and Piper is expecting another child. Phoebe and Jason are an item and Jason knows their secret and Jason reveled that he has some magic of his own (mainly just mind powers including telepathy) Paige is single and unemployed losing her jobs at the temp agency because of her demanding supernatural schedule.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for characters that I make up (Angus and Eve.).  
  
Hogwarts Castle of Witchcraft and Wizardry:  
  
"Albus, do you think it is alright to have 2 new students from another world come to study here?" asked Minerva staring out of the window at the squid playing around in the lake.  
  
"Yes, I sense that they have more power than they are aware of and the power is highly coveted." replied Albus pacing around his circular office.  
  
"I just don't think there is enough protection around this castle to hold such coveted students."  
  
"I concur, which is why I have sent a letter to the Halliwells."  
  
"You have! What did you ask them to do?"  
  
"I asked Piper to become the Potions teacher; Phoebe spells; and Paige Defense."  
  
"What about Severus?"  
  
"You didn't hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
""Voldermort found him out so he fled the country and moved to America where he fell in love with woman there."  
  
"Alright, so do you think that they will come?"  
  
"I hope so." 


	2. The Wedding and Letter

Halliwell Manor:  
  
"Paige get down here now!" yelled Piper.  
  
"All right all ready, geez what is with the rush!" demanded Paige as she orbed down in front of Piper.  
  
"Well besides the fact that Phoebe and Jason are getting married I don't know!"  
  
"Alright woman hold your horses. I am here am I not?"  
  
Piper glares at Paige and says "Can you just orb over to the church?"  
  
"Give me a second. Let me put my hair up!"  
  
Paige put her hair up in a bun and the grabbed Piper and orbed over to the church.  
  
"It's about time! The wedding is about to start!" hissed Phoebe clearly mad.  
  
"Sorry Phoebs, the redhead here was slow as normal." replied Piper  
  
"I resent that! I was making myself beautiful." mocked Paige.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The three sisters then went through with the ceremony. As they arrived back at the manor, there was a note and an owl sitting on the stove.  
  
"Be gone you fitly beast!" yelled Piper attempting to scare it away, but it was futile. The owl just sat there.  
  
"Hey there is a letter attached to it." cried Jason as he took the letter and read it:  
  
"Dear Halliwell Trio,  
  
My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year we are inducting 2 new students whose powers are highly coveted, and the staff and I feel that our protection is  
negligible to protect them.  
  
I am writing to ask if you three would like to come and teach at our school and help protect the two students. If you choose to accept, Piper you will teach the course of Potions; Phoebe, you will teach how to write effective  
and powerful Spells, and Paige you will teach Defense against the Dark  
Arts. If you are willing to accept these positions, please send a reply  
with the owl and meet me at King's Cross Station on the 25 of August.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
P.S. Phoebe you are more than willing to bring Jason along with you and same to you Piper in regards to Leo and Wyatt. They can be in charge of the  
child and hallway patrol. "  
  
The quartet just stood there awe struck.  
  
"Me teach. I couldn't do it if my life depended on it." muttered Paige.  
  
"Come on you guys, this is a great opportunity for us. We can teach younger magically privileged people magic. I don't think that we should turn this down." stated Phoebe.  
  
"Well I for one want to check in the Book of Shadows and see if any one knows about the school." informed Piper as she marched up the stairs to the attic. 


	3. The Discussion and Neutralizing of the N...

Once inside the attic, she walked over to the huge tome of magic and leafed through it. She went from cover to cover with noting out of it.  
  
"Obviously our ancestors have never been acquainted with Hogwarts. But I know some one who has to have been LEO!" yelled Piper.  
  
Leo appeared with a stern look on his face. "Darn it Piper! I was in the middle of a meeting."  
  
"We got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are asking us to become teachers. Can you shed some light on this please?"  
  
"Hogwarts, hmmm, it's legit as they come, but I don't think that you should take up on their offers, because it was made without the elders consent. So they don't what anyone dealing with it."  
  
"But they are inducting two new students whose powers are highly coveted. So I think that it is vital to the world that we go." stated Phoebe.  
  
"Well, be that as it may, I don't think that they," stated Leo raising his eyebrows, "want us to help."  
  
Paige had been sitting on the sofa thinking and suddenly it hit her. "Albus Dumbledore, he's the one that help us out last year. The old guy with the long gray beard and wand, he helped us vanquish those spider creatures that were going to kill us."  
  
"Oh gosh you are right. So we have to go, we are indebted to him."  
  
"But the Elders don't want you to do this."  
  
"Remember, sometimes we don't want to work with the Elders." muttered Piper.  
  
"Well we should hold a vote. All who think we should go, raise their hands," stated Jason, the three sisters and him raised their hands, "All who don't think we should." Leo raised his hand.  
  
"So it's settled. We shall go."  
  
"We have 1 day to pack, I guess." stated Piper  
  
"I shall go tell the Elders." stated Leo as he orbed up there.  
  
"I'll send a reply letter." announced Paige.  
  
"If we go, what about the Nexus?" stated Phoebe.  
  
"Your right, no one would be here to protect it. Maybe you could write a neutralization spell for it." suggested Piper.  
  
"Alright."  
  
So the group broke up. Piper went down to check on Wyatt, Paige got out a pen and wrote a reply message saying that they would be attending and went down to send it with an owl. Phoebe went over to the low table and pulled a pen towards her.  
  
3 hours later:  
  
Phoebe, Jason, Paige, Piper and Wyatt stood in the basement. They each held a copy of the spell (except for Wyatt who was held by Piper). They looked at the ground where Piper and Phoebe remember the nexus being (after telling Paige and Jason where it was) and started the spell.  
  
"Nexus that outlasts time, that which has darkened the Halliwell line, we now neutralize thee, so we will it, so mote it be!" chanted the 4 and Wyatt thought it. Then bright orbs came down from the heavens and dark orbs came from hell and they both collided with the ground and there was a loud yell and a dark apparition appeared and then vanished.  
  
"I guess the Woggyman is gone for good." gasped Phoebe.  
  
"Good now we can go pack." Jason informed. 


	4. Talking to Grams and Mum

The group walked upstairs and started packing. Soon they had their bags packed and were sitting down at the table eating a final meal.  
  
"It's going to be weird leaving here. I mean this is the only house I have ever lived in. Do you think that we will be allowed back here after the term is up?" asked Piper.  
  
"I hope so. Who is going to take care of all of our utilities?" asked Paige.  
  
"Darryl said he would. I left my credit card with him and forward all of our bills to him so he could pay them." stated Phoebe.  
  
"Okay. Lets go summon Grams and Mum and tell them and then pack up all of our Wiccan materials."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They group walked up the stairs and prepared the circle of candles and lit them. Then they chanted, "Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Grams and Patty appeared.  
  
"Girls, and Jason, what is the occasion." questioned Patty  
  
"Didn't the Elders tell you; guess not but we are going to go teach at a magic school."  
  
"That's good, which one."  
  
"We are teaching at Hogwarts."  
  
"What about the Nexus?" asked Grams.  
  
"It has been neutralized so no demons can use it to reek havoc." informed Jason.  
  
"Ok, so you just wanted to inform us that you wouldn't be able to contact us for a while."  
  
"Yeah, kind of; well then again, Albus might allow us to use magic in our wing of the castle. Well, anyway see you guys next summer. Love you lots." stated Piper.  
  
The girls all hugged and kissed their elders and Jason was embraced as well. Then the ghosts disappeared and the group packed up the materials. Piper put the Book into her bag and walked out. 


	5. Letters and Arrving of the Teachers

Over at the Granger's house:  
  
Harry Potter was walking down the hall when 4 owls swooped down on him. "Guys, I got the letters!"  
  
Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasly walked up to him and took their respected letter.  
  
"Weird they came late this year. There is a new course here: Spells. But luckily we don't need anything new except for a book that we can get that now." read Hermione.  
  
They walked down and went to the pc. They clicked on the magic book link and ordered 4 copies of the book they needed, which automatically appeared on the table.  
  
They picked them up and put them next to their trunks. They then went out and sat down on the ground and leaned on the ledge and watched Mr. Granger play with Crookshanks.  
  
August 25:  
  
Paige was down in the parlor waiting for everyone else. Phoebe and Jason were next wearing only sweats. They were followed shortly by Piper carrying Wyatt and Leo carrying the Wicca gear.  
  
"So are we ready?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah." was the unanimous response.  
  
So Paige placed her hands on the luggage. Leo stood next Phoebe and Phoebe took Jason's hand. Piper held tight to Wyatt and said "Sweetie, can you orb mommie to Kings Cross Station?"  
  
Wyatt nodded his sleepy head and orbed over there. Then Leo orbed Phoebe and Jason, who was followed by Paige and the luggage. Once they all became solid; they saw a man in a suit walk up to them.  
  
"The Halliwells I presume." stated the man  
  
"Albus Dumbledore?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes, now if you would please follow me, I will lead you to the train that will take you to Hogwarts."  
  
The Halliwells followed Albus and when he disappeared into a wall, they were hesitant but followed. When they appeared on the other side, they saw a scarlet red engine.  
  
"This will take you to Hogwarts. Once there you shall meet Minerva McGonagall who will give you a tour of the school. The term starts in 6 days. So could you be ready?"  
  
"How long does the train take?" asked Jason for Wyatt's sake.  
  
"3 hours."  
  
"Do you think that we could we orb to the nearest town and take a carriage up there?"  
  
"Hmm, I didn't consider Wyatt. Of course there is a town outside of Hogwarts called Hogsmeade. There will be a carriage waiting for you." Dumbledore informed the Halliwells before he disappeared.  
  
They then resumed their earlier orbing postinospositions and orbed to Hogsmeade. They saw a carriage that that had some kind of strange animal pulling it. Leo leaned in "Those are theserals, they can only be seen by people who have seen people die." They shrugged their shoulders and got in. The carriage automatically went up to the castle. They were amazed to see how huge the grounds were and the way the castle was aglow with candles.  
  
Once it got to the top of the hill, they were greeted by a woman in jade green robes. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher here. Please follow me."  
  
They followed her and she gave them a tour of the castle. Then they sat down and ate dinner. 


	6. The Train Ride

September 1:  
  
Harry sat in the cabin with Hermione resting her head upon his shoulder and Ron sitting across from them with Pavarti Patel resting her head on his shoulder. Then the door opened and in walked two new students.  
  
"Hello, may we please sit with you?" asked the male.  
  
Harry looked at the others and said "Sure."  
  
They both came in and sat down.  
  
Hermione started the introductions, "My name is Hermione, this is Harry," she implied nudging him, "and that is Ron and Pavarti," pointing to them respectively.  
  
"My name is Eve, and this is Angus." stated the girl.  
  
"Well, welcome to Hogwarts. What year will you be in" asked Pavarti.  
  
"Um, I think we will be in 6th but we aren't sure."  
  
"That's cool. You will probably have to go through the sorting ceremony thought." informed Ron.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh it's really nothing. All that happens will be Professor McGonagall will place an old tattered hat upon your head while you sit in front of the rest of the school and it yells what house you are in." explained Harry.  
  
"Oh, that sounds rather painless."  
  
"It is."  
  
The door than opened again and in walked 3 men one with blond hair and the others with black.  
  
"Look at that, it is probably as far as Potter and Granger/ Pavarti and Weasly will ever get." sneered the blond  
  
"Go screw Goyle, Malfoy." retorted Harry.  
  
"What did you say?!" demanded Malfoy withdrawing his wand.  
  
"You heard him." spat Hermione  
  
Malfoy brought his wand up just to have it pulled out of his hand. "Excuse me, young man but I don't think that you are allowed to do that." a stern voice said.  
  
Malfoy spun around and spat, "Give me my wand!"  
  
Piper pushed her way into the crowded compartment and said, "Listen, I may be new here but I am quickly learning who the good and trustworthy pupils are and you young man are not on my list."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I am Professor Halliwell. I am replacing Professor Snape."  
  
"What! You are replacing who!"  
  
"I am replacing Professor Snape. I am going to be teaching Potions."  
  
Malfoy shoved his way past Piper yanking his wand out of her hand as he went and was followed by Goyle and the other boy.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Piper asked the others.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Professor Halliwell. Is it true that you have replaced Professor Snape?" pried Ron.  
  
"Yes, now I must continue my patrolling of the compartments."  
  
After Piper left the four friends looked at each other and yelled, "YES!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is so good?" asked Eve.  
  
"Professor Snape was an unfair teacher who favored his house over all others, and he especially hated Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The rest of the trip they just mainly talked about different aspects of the school, and Piper made frequent stops to make sure that they were not bothered anymore.  
  
Once they arrived that the school, the older kids walked to the carriages while the new pupils were ushered over to the boats. A beautiful brunette came by introduced herself as Professor Dean and asked for Angus and Eve to come with her. They reluctantly went over to the boats. 


	7. The Sorting Cermony

In the couple's carriage:  
  
"Can you believe that the brunette is another professor here? I mean they just keep hiring them younger and younger." fantasized Ron only to be punched by Pavarti.  
  
"The only thing is that they don't dress like normal professors, but that is totally cool." confirmed Hermione.  
  
"Ah yes. Well here is to a new year, with no SNAPE!" cheered Harry.  
  
Soon the carriages arrived at the castle and they all climbed out. They were ushered in by a young man with blond hair who had a baby on his back.  
  
Once they were seated in the Great Hall, the new students were brought in. Harry and the others craned their neck for Angus and Eve. They saw them and waved.  
  
"Now when I call your name will you please come up and place the hat upon your head.  
  
Abit, Ama." called Professor McGonagall and a young girl in small stature walked up and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.  
  
The sorting continued on and on and then McGonagall called  
  
"Sheikah, Angus."  
  
Angus walked up and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Hmm," began the hat speaking only to Angus, "Complicated, very complicated. Strong will and power that is unknown to me. You would do well in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hmm, alright I have chosen. GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat out loud.  
  
Angus placed the hat on the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  
  
"Sentia, Eve."  
  
Eve walked up and sat down. The hat made its choice much quicker this time. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Eve jumped up and walked over to the table.  
  
"Congratulations, you two. Being a Gryffindor is great." stated Hermione as she welcomed them to the table.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and started his announcements, "Now I may have the honor of welcoming you to a new term here at Hogwarts. As you all may notice there are a few new staff members up here. Let me introduce them. This is Professor Halliwell, who will be replacing Professor Snape who sadly moved away over the summer. To her right is her sister Professor Dean who will be teaching the new course of Spells and to her right is Professor Matthews, who will be the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. Now you may notice over time that there are two men patrolling the halls. They are Misters Wyatt and Dean. They are here manly because of their wives but also to ensure the safety of our staff and students. Keep in mind that dark forest is off limits and all that. Now tuck in!"  
  
Food appeared on the plates and everyone dug in. After the meal all the students retired to their dormitories and slept. 


	8. Defense against the Dark Arts

When everyone got down to breakfast the next morning, and the teachers were handing out the schedules. Hermione scrolled down hers and saw, "We have Defense first followed by Spells, then transfiguration, and history."  
  
"Cool so we have some of the new teachers. Let's eat and then get to the classrooms!" suggested Harry.  
  
So the group gobbled down the breakfast and they rushed to DADA. When they got there they chose seats in the front of the room. The late bell rang and everyone was wondering where Professor Matthews was. Suddenly there was sparkling blue orbs appeared on the desk, they formed into their Professor wearing a tight tube top and leather pants sending most of the guys drooling.  
  
"Professor what was that?" asked Eve with a hint of curiosity within her voice.  
  
"I have the ability to orb from place to place. Now I know a lot of you are expecting some detailed lesson involving creatures of the darkness, but I think this session should be focused on learning what your specialties are." explained Paige  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Angus.  
  
"Well, I would like to know what your magical strengths are, so I know how best to run the class."  
  
Harry raised his hand, "Hmm," began Paige as she scrolled down the list of names, "Harry." She stated.  
  
"Well Professor, the majority of us have learned the same things over the years, but some of us have learned some more advanced magic like the Patronus charm. Others have excelled on different levels as well like the all around knowledge of charms." Harry explained.  
  
"Ok, so who has created a Patronus with the charm?" asked Paige.  
  
2/3 of the class raised their hands and Paige said, "Now who would like to demonstrate?"  
  
"Send Harry." was the unanimous choice, so Harry rose and walked up to the front.  
  
"Okay, Harry, I am going to summon a dementor here and I want you to get rid of it ok?" explained Paige.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean summon?"  
  
"Just watch. Dementor!" called Paige with her arms outstretched.  
  
A dementor appeared just like Paige had. Harry withdrew his wand and cried "Expecto Patronum!" causing a silver wispy stag to erupt from his wand and banish the dementor.  
  
"Alright, now as I read over the notes of your former teachers, I see that you have dealt with multiple creatures of the dark and such but not any demons. So for the first couple of months, we shall be working with demons." applied Paige.  
  
"Um, when you say demons, do you mean scary powerful demons or others."  
  
"Both, but we have the ability to put it in a crystal cage so we can examine it and research it. Now I am going to show you a low level demon," she stated as she leafed through a thick book. When she found what she wanted, she pointed to a box of crystals and asked would someone get them for her. Harry and the others got up to grab it but it floated past them to where Angus and Eve had stayed seated. Their eyes were closed in concentration and were focusing on the crystals that were around their necks.  
  
When the box reached them, Angus reached out and took it. He then handed it to Paige. Paige took the box and pulled out the crystals, and set them on her desk. She then looked at the book on her desk and chanted, "Magic forces black and white, Reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, Bring us the demon Shenia here."  
  
There was a howling wind which became a small whirlwind. The class let out a gasp and a few ahs and ohs. The wind died down and there was a small red eyed fox looking creature appeared. It took a scope of the room and ran instantly for the door. Paige yelled "Crystals! Circle!"  
  
The crystals orbed out and then landed in a circle around the Shenia. The crystals glowed and shot up a light translucent blue force field. The Shenia continued to run but got electrocuted when it hit the field, causing most of the class to laugh.  
  
"Now, I would like you all to take as many notes on the Shenia as you know can see. Then I would like you to add to them as I read to you about them." informed Paige.  
  
The class mumbled and grumbled and got out their quills and parchment and started writing down things about the Shenia.  
  
"The Shenia is a race of demons that are the lowest level out there hence they are the weakest but most deceitful. Their powers consist of teleporting out of places, and transmogrification. They have helped many an upper level demon with their powerful was of deceit. The only way of vanquishing this demon is to trap it in a box of red and tap it 3 times, while chanting beast of evil spawn; be gone before the morn."  
  
After the class finished taking notes, Paige called Hermione down to the front. Paige then asked her to change the flowerpot hat was empty into a red box. Hermione stood there for a few moments "Boxues redon" waving her wand at the pot.  
  
The flowerpot changed into the box. Paige then said "Shenia". The Shenia orbed out and Paige reflected it into the box. She then closed it.  
  
"Pavarti please come down here."  
  
Pavarti walked down to the box. "Can you vanquish it?" asked Paige.  
  
"Sure, beast of evil spot; be gone before the morn." she chanted while tapping the box. There came a cry and the box blew open.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." waved Ron walking up.  
  
The flowerpot changed back. Then the bell rang.  
  
The group left telling Paige that it was the best class they had ever been in. As the class filed out, Paige received a shiver up her spine, when she looked at Tolia Novia. 


	9. Gryffindor's 6 & first upper level demon

Harry then wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her book that hadn't fit into her bag and carried it and led the rest of the group up the stairs.  
  
When they got to the stairwell and they started walking up, they saw Phoebe go falling down the center. "OH MY GOD! Wingardum Levoisa!" cried Harry.  
  
The spell took affect as Phoebe was 2 inches from the ground. Harry then brought her back up to the group.  
  
"Are you alright Professor Dean?" asked Eve.  
  
"Yes, but someone is not." She said hastily running back up the stairs. The six looked at each other and shrugged. They then ran up the steps after her.  
  
They followed her up to the 6th floor, down the hall, and into the 4 door. They then found themselves in an amphitheater. In there Piper was battling a guy, Piper was thrown into a pillar but a blue shield popped up around her and she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Thou shall not defeat Gearhearta nor deter me from my goal." yelled the guy.  
  
"Piper blow him up!" yelled Phoebe.  
  
Piper flicked her wrists at Gearhearta but her power reflected off of it and hit a pillar, which exploded, sending shards into Piper's skin.  
  
Phoebe ran up to Piper as Gearhearta said "I shall be back." He then disappeared.  
  
"Professor Halliwell are you ok? Those shards looked like they hurt." pried Angus.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened to your cuts?"  
  
"My baby healed me. He's half whitelighter." A/N: Piper is pregnant again with Leo's child so that is how she is automatically healed. Just to clear up the confusion.  
  
"What is a whitelighter?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's a type of guardian angel." explained Phoebe.  
  
The group then walked out to the stairs. "Phoebe, since I have planning, I am going to Paige and getting the book and looking for Gearhearta." Piper told her sister telepathically.  
  
"Gotcha, I am going to take these guys up to my class." Phoebe replied.  
  
Piper waved good-bye and headed down the stairs to Paige's room to get and look through the book. Phoebe then led the 6 up to the class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N:  
  
This is for all the people out there who read my story. There is NO Chris. That is because there were never any TITIANS!  
  
SO THERE is no Chris.  
  
Also I need some ideas for new powers for Phoebe, Paige, and Prue.  
  
I have the idea of Piper being able to walk through walls like "Kitty" can on X-Men Evolution.  
  
So any ideas will be appreciated much.  
  
Don 


	10. Wyatt is What?

When they got there, before she opened the door, she said, "Now, don't tell anyone about this, alright. My sisters and I will handle it." Receiving a nod from them. Phoebe then opened the door and walked in apologizing for being late. "Now," she began, "this is a new course, we will be working on."  
  
The door opened and in walked Jason. He had a grim look on his face. "Phoebe something has happened."  
  
"Um, class please open your books and read page 1-5 taking notes."  
  
Phoebe walked over to Jason and said, "What?"  
  
"Wyatt is missing. Leo is already doing the Elder thing. Piper doesn't know yet. I'll cover for you while you go to her." He explained.  
  
"Did you bring me something for a premonition?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He handed over a teddy bear and Phoebe took it. As soon as her fingers connected with it, a premonition filled her head, causing her to collapse. P/p { She saw a dark shadow making its way over to Wyatt. Wyatt put up his shield but then he smiled and lowered his shield. Then the shadow reached down and took him. Then Wyatt and the shadow disappeared.} E/P/p  
  
"Professor Dean are you ok?" called Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, class, Mr. Dean will be watching you; I have to take care of something." Phoebe then called in her mind "Paige call for me but reflect me to Piper."  
  
"Why"  
  
"I'll explain later. Just do it!"  
  
Phoebe then orbed out and reappeared by Piper.  
  
"Phoebs what are you doing here?"  
  
"Piper, Wyatt. is. he's missing."  
  
"WHAT! LEO!!!!" she shrieked.  
  
Leo orbed in with tears in his eyes. "The Elders can't locate him."  
  
"DAMN IT! Where the hell is he!"  
  
"Well in my premonition, a dark shadow cam and took him, but Wyatt was smiling when it happened, so it has to be someone we know. But who would do that?" explained Phoebe.  
  
"Why can't the f****** Elders find him!" yelled Piper.  
  
"Something is jamming their radar." Leo stated.  
  
"WHAT!!! SINCE WHEN DOES THEIR RADAR GET JAMMED!!"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we could scry for him." suggested Paige walking in.  
  
"Paige who is watching your class?"  
  
"Prue is, she suddenly appeared and took over. I guess she heard about it and is willing to help."  
  
"I can't take this. Disappearing students maybe, but not my son. Hold on a minute, Prue is watching your class!" Piper gasped.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
Piper ran out of the room and ran up to Paige's room, just as the bell rang for lunch. Prue was just walking out of it. "Piper! Phoebe!" yelled Prue.  
  
"Prue!" yelled Piper and Phoebe.  
  
They ran up to her and hugged each other for 5 minutes, just glad to be in each other's arms. Paige walked up and stood waiting. Then Piper and Phoebe opened up and let her in. Then they all started crying madly. They broke apart and Piper said, "Do you know what is going on with Wyatt?"  
  
"Yes, that is why I have snuck away from my position up there. Do you guys remember when we all switched powers? Well one of the premonitions that I had that day that I didn't tell anyone was that the new source had an accomplice that came and took your baby."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I touched you Piper, I had a premonition where I saw who took your baby."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"A guy, he had on green trimmed robes."  
  
"But in my premonition the thing that took Wyatt was a dark shadow." Phoebe intervened.  
  
"Yeah, but mine was located in the underworld."  
  
"So you guys have conflicting premonitions. That's a first." analyzed Leo.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jason walking up.  
  
"I mean that this is the first time that two premonitions have gone against each other." explained Leo.  
  
"Wait, whoever Prue saw could have had cast a spell over himself to look like a shadow when he took Wyatt." stated Paige.  
  
"Huh, Leo is that possible?" pried Piper.  
  
"Well, I haven't come across it before but I guess it could be possible."  
  
"Book of Shadows." called Paige.  
  
The Book of Shadows orbed into Paige's hands and she handed it over to Prue who used her power and flipped through it. "Wait, there is something in here. 'A shadowvia, this type of magic is utterly rare. It is a power that is highly respected on the demonic vine. It allows a person to cloak themselves in a dark shadow, when you want to keep yourself hidden or kept secret. The last family to posses this power would be the Novias."  
  
"There is a Novia here. Her name is Tolia. Perhaps she knows something of this." acknowledged Paige.  
  
"Oh, god that hurts. Are any of you going through PMS?" asked Phoebe clearly pained.  
  
"Nope, god that empath power must suck with all the girls in this school." gasped Piper and Paige.  
  
"You're telling me?" asked Phoebe raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Anyway, Paige go find this Tolia Novia, see if she can shed any light on this situation." suggested Leo.  
  
"On it, Pip, maybe you could try summon Wyatt, you never know."  
  
"I'm going to ask the friends in Gryffindor if they know if you can disappear on school grounds."  
  
"Alright, Leo go light a fire under your bosses butts and get them to unjam their radar. GO!" ordered Prue.  
  
Leo orbed out, Paige then grabbed her sisters and orbed to their dormitories. Prue then walked over to the map and crystal and started scrying for Wyatt. Phoebe went to find Hermione and the others to ask them about disappearing on school grounds. Piper walked over to the pot and potion ingredients and made the concoction to summon Wyatt. Paige left to talk to Tolia.  
  
"Powers of the children rise, course unseen across the sky, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here," she chanted then while adding a drop of blood, "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."  
  
There was the familiar gush of magic but no orbs came bring Wyatt. She then turned her head down at the underworld and yelled, "Curse you demons, all I want is my son back! How could you do this to me?"  
  
Suddenly Piper was enveloped in orbs. She then reappeared in a cave. She looked around and said "My baby must to have orbed me." She continued her scope of the room and she saw a hole. She went over to it and peeped through it. She saw Wyatt on the other side. Stepping back, Piper flicked her wrists at the wall. Seeing that nothing happened, she thought of what to do. Behind her she heard voices coming towards her. She ran not paying attention to where she was going, she ran right through the wall. "Whoa, what just happened here?" she asked her self as she saw Wyatt, causing her to run over and pick him up and start crying. Then she felt a sharp pain in her neck. 


	11. Return of Snape

A/N: This is just what I got typed during advisory today. But I will update sooner but only when I get a chance in school.  
  
Leo orbed into the staff quarters and called for Piper. He walked into their quarters and saw the sisters looking at a pot. They then looked up at him. "Leo, Piper orbed out half an hour ago and hasn't been back since,"  
  
"What?" Leo muttered tears springing into his eyes.  
  
"She's missing. When she orbed out, she was talking about Wyatt." stated Prue.  
  
"So we think her baby orbed her and itself down there." informed Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe can you get a premonition off of what she was working on?"  
  
"Already tried, noting."  
  
"Okay, Phoebe go to Dumbledore and asked him to bring Snape back. He needs to cover Piper's classes by today. Prue, Paige to get Tolia and the group from Gryffindor, and get them here and ask them. Meanwhile Jason and I are going down there to find Piper." Leo laid out the plan.  
  
"We want to help find Piper." whined the sisters.  
  
"I know, but we ... she would want you to keep trying to find out who is behind the kidnapping of Wyatt."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Paige took Prue and they went in search of the students. Phoebe ran through the halls and went to Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, Piper has gone missing. Leo and the rest of us believe that we need Snape back to fill in for her."  
  
"But he is wanted by Voldermort. If he comes back, he is in danger." countered Albus.  
  
"Yet, you have the Charmed Ones to protect him."  
  
"If Piper is gone, how can you protect him with the power of three?"  
  
"Prue came down to help."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dumbledore cast his hand at the fireplace and Snapes' head appeared.  
  
"We need you. Come back, bring your wife. The Charmed Ones will protect you."  
  
"Alright, I will be there."  
  
Snape and his wife appeared. In her arms they held a baby. "Dumbledore, Phoebe. This is my wife Meepia Nuttia. She is a witch who can orb."  
  
"Alright, my sister is missing and she took over your job, since you moved to America. So we can protect you while you fill in for her."  
  
"Alright while I was in America, I learned some new potions and hopefully I can learn some new potions from Piper's notes."  
  
"Meepia please follow me, you can help us find Piper."  
  
So Snape left for his classrooms, and Phoebe and Meepia walked to the Halliwell/Wyatt/Dean's quarters. When they got there, Prue was sitting on the table eyes closed. Paige was scrying on a map of the underworld that Phoebe found and copied before she lost her baby.  
  
Suddenly the crystal fell. It was on a closed off section in the underworld. "Found her! LEO!!!" yelled Paige.  
  
"Um, sweetie, he is in the underworld, he can't hear you."  
  
"Alright. I'll orb to him and bring him back."  
  
Paige orbed out as Meepia was told to make herself at home due to the fact that Phoebe needed to meditate for she had a major headache from all the empathic pain she was receiving.  
  
So Phoebe levitated into the air and sat yoga style. As Meepia was on her way over to big book, when Prue came out of her trance, and said "Over my dead body."  
  
Meepia looked at her with an astonished face and asked, "What's over your dead body?"  
  
"Huh, oh, demons are coming for the new students."  
  
"Hey! Premonitions are my power!" yelled phoebe while meditating.  
  
"I astral projected to demon and heard them talking about how they are going to get Angus and Eve." explained Prue.  
  
"well shouldn't we get them here and prevent it" asked Meepia.  
  
"Get who?" asked Leo orbing in with Jason and Paige.  
  
"Angus and Eve, I guess the demons that took Wyatt as bait to prevent the Power of Three to protect the students." stated Prue.  
  
"Alright, well Phoebe use the voice volume increase spell to call Angus and Eve here, while Paige and Prue ready crystal traps. While we go get Piper and Wyatt." Leo commanded.  
  
"Meepia, could you look in that big book over there and see if there is any reference to crystal magic" said Pagie. 


	12. Revelations

Sorry. SO VERY SORRY. For taking so so so so so so so so so so so so so so long to update. I have just gotten carried away with other stories, which are located at www.fictionpress.com/~triquetrawarrior. But I am updating now! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Harry and the gang were walking back from dinner to their dormitories when they heard a moan come from an empty classroom. They looked at each other and shrugged. They then walked over to it and stuck a set of the Weasly Extendable-Ears under the door. After they stuck them under the door, they hear a voice cry out softly, "Oh, Draco that feels SSOOO good!" The six withdrew their ears and grinned. Hermione took out her and whispered "Alohomora." The doorknob turned and the door opened, the friends poked their head into the room. Someone had obviously conjured a bed into the room. On it was Pansy Parkinson, and they guessed Draco was under the seat.  
  
The Gryffindors shut their eyes in disgust. Eve brought her hand up and conjured up a camera. "For blackmail," she muttered. She shut her eyes and focused it and clicked the shutter. The flash went off and they hastily shut the door. They then split for their dormitories.  
  
On the way, they ran into Professor Dean. "Hurry follow me."  
  
The friends followed the new teacher confused. Phoebe led them into he staff quarters, where she told them to sit behind an overturned table.  
  
"Paige are the crystals ready?" Professor Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah Phoebs." Paige replied.  
  
Suddenly four demons shimmered in. one shot a fireball at Meepia, but a blue shimmering shield popped up around her and she shot back to the wall, falling unconscious.  
  
Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked two of the demons into the crystal traps. The other two sent an energy ball at her and she was flung back into the sofa, knocking her out. Paige was ready to fling an athame at them but she was sent tumbling into Phoebe by a telekinetic blast knocking her out as well.  
  
Prue stood there against the two attackers. One sent an energy ball at her while the other sent a fireball at her. Prue stuck up her hand to reflect the attacks, but they were too much for her, for they kept sending volleys at her.  
  
Suddenly the demons and powers froze. Prue looked around for Piper but saw Hermione and Harry standing up with their wands withdrawn, Prue guessed that they used one of their incantations. "Book," she muttered before she collapsed.  
  
The Gryffindors went looking for the book she was referring to. They found it and saw it was open to a demon banishing spell.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Ron.  
  
"I guess we chant it." suggested Pavarti.  
  
The group leaned over the book and read "By the powers of the great falls, rid all evil from these walls." A huge wave of water came and took the demons that stupefied out of the castle.  
  
Once the demons were gone, they thought of what to do. Paige was beginning to rise since she wasn't affect that much, "Where did the demons go?"  
  
"We got rid of them." Hermione told Paige.  
  
"Oh, well. Oh my god, Prue is bleeding!" gasped Paige.  
  
"Your half whitelighter aren't you?" asked Eve, (They found out on their own before dinner)  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Prue?"  
  
"Well, whitelighters can heal can't they?" questioned Harry.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Have you tried?" inquired Ron  
  
"Not recently."  
  
"Well it couldn't hurt to try." informed Pavarti.  
  
"Alright" Paige cracked so she went over to Prue and held her hands over her body. Slowly a faint orange color came over them and it grew brighter, causing the burns to disappear. Prue's eyes opened and she looked around. "Where did the demons go?"  
  
"Banished."  
  
"All right, let's question these remaining demons."  
  
"Wait, first, you are going to tell us what is going on." commanded Hermione.  
  
"Oh, alright, Angus, Eve, you guys are wanted on in demon world." explained Paige as she woke up Meepia and Phoebe.  
  
"What?"  
  
Phoebe led the two over to the book with the banishing spell was. She turned the page and there was a drawing of Angus and Eve.  
  
"Why are we on this page?" spat Eve.  
  
"Well read the description on the adjacent page."  
  
Angus bent over and began reading the page that was titled Crystal Bearers, "Angus Sheikah and Eve Sentia are the crystal bearers of this millennium. A crystal bearer carries a crystal around their necks from the second they were born. The crystals that they wear are the link to each other and to all the good magical abilities ever known and unknown. They are highly coveted on the demonic vine. Their crystals unlock each other, meaning if one would happen to be killed; the other could not access their powers. If they successfully complete their job, they will become Elders."  
  
"Who the devil are the Elders?" questioned Pavarti.  
  
"The Elders are the people in charge of good magic." explained Pure, "Now can we interrogate these demons?"  
  
"Sure, but we have to get to bed. Quidditch and cheerleading practice tomorrow followed by a game. Not the best way to start off a year." muttered Pavarti who was on the cheerleading squad for Gryffindor with Hermione.  
  
The teachers nodded as the students left. After the door closed, Paige turned to the demons.  
  
As the friends spilt into the common room, they each took a set in a puffy chair. Hermione sat in Harry's lap, Pavarti in Ron's and Eve in Angus'. They sat for a few hours and discussed what went on over the day.  
  
At approximately 10 o'clock, Ron and Pavarti headed off to their rooms to get shut eye, Angus and Eve followed suit, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the common room.  
  
Soon there after, Harry starts nuzzling Hermione, she laughed and poked him in the ribs. She then locked lips with him and soon they enter a full make- out session.  
  
Hermione pulled her hand up and started stroking Harry's hair, slowly moving her hand down his face. When her hand touched his neck, a shiver went down her spine and she slipped off of Harry's lap and hit the ground with a thump. When she landed, images filled her head; she saw the annual farewell dance. The performing group this year was a group made up of 2 boys and 2 girls. The couples surrounding the stage danced softly to their song.  
  
Suddenly Voldermort flamed in. He sent a volley of fireballs at the staff, killing them all except for the Halliwells' because Piper's shield protected them. They clasped hands and began chanting, "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space."  
  
The spell rebounded off of Voldermort and killed everyone in the room. At that instant, Harry Hermione, Angus and Eve had walked through the door. They saw everyone blow up and then saw Voldermort.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood in front Angus and Eve protecting them from Voldermort. Hermione drew out her wand and yelled "Stupefy" attempting to stun Voldermort so they could get away, but he just sent it into the air. Then he sent Avada Kedavra towards her. She closed her eyes in fear but nothing ever came. She opened her eyes and saw Harry lying lifeless at her feet. She bent down to his body and stroked his face, crying "Harry, oh my god, he's gone."  
  
Hermione came out of the premonition and looked up at Harry with teary eyes. He got down and helped her up to a sitting position. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"No, I need to see Professor Dean."  
  
"Alright, but let me go get my invisibility cloak."  
  
Harry darted up the steps to his dormitory room and pulls out the greenish silky cloak. He sprints back downstairs and help's Hermione up all the way.  
  
He throws the cloak around them entirely and snuck off towards the teacher's quarters.  
  
*knock, knock, knock* Paige groaned as she heard a noise, "Please let me be dreaming." She pleaded.  
  
*knock, knock, knock* "UGH!"  
  
Paige got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Hermione and Harry standing there. "What's wrong?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey all!  
  
If anyone reading this has any cheerleading experience, I would like some advice, FOR THIS STORY! Because in the next chapter I will have a Quidditch game and there will be cheerleading in it and I know absolutely squat on that topic!  
  
SO please help!  
  
Thanks Don 


End file.
